Everything Pirates
479,000,000Henry Avery - 115,000,000 Arukana - 65,000,000 Yoichi - 37,000,000 Kiato Taira - 52,000,000 Seizawa - 65,000,000 Brooke Shephard - 65,000,000 Black D. Seth - 80,000,000 399,000,000Henry Avery - 115,000,000 Arukana - 65,000,000 Yoichi - 37,000,000 Kiato Taira - 52,000,000 Seizawa - 65,000,000 Brooke Shephard - 65,000,000 269,000,000Henry Avery - 115,000,000 Arukana - 65,000,000 Yoichi - 37,000,000 Kiato Taira - 52,000,000 162,000,000Henry Avery - 60,000,000 Arukana - 65,000,000 Yoichi - 37,000,000 125,000,000Henry Avery - 60,000,000 Arukana - 65,000,000 25,000,000Henry Avery - 25,000,000 }} The Everything Pirates are a pirate crew sailing in Paradise, captained by Henry Avery. The crew's primary goal is to acquire everything the world has to offer, and as such they are one of the many crews looking for the One Piece. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Everything Pirates is a simple, long skull. The cranium is incredibly wide in comparison to the jaw, which there is no lower half of. Crew Members Crew Strength Despite the crew's initial small size, it still possesses some rather powerful individuals. Just two members of the crew were enough to defeat an entire crew of marines and steal a highly-advanced prototype marine battleship. With only three members, the crew was confident enough to attack a marine prisoner transport while in transit to Impel Down. This was proven true when their rase on the ship was successful, recruiting many other criminals into their crew. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profiles |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Ship The Sol Arche is a highly advanced marine battleship, stolen by Avery and Arukana from Karakuri Island. It's name translates to "Origin of the Sun", referencing the ship being the start of the crew's journey and the fact that Sunshine, a construct of Avery's Devil Fruit power, is currently controlling it. History Gathering Everything Saga Grand Theft Auto The crew was formed after Henry Avery crashed on Karakuri Island, where he was found and taken in by Arukana. Wanting to leave the island and learn everything he could from the world, Arukana decided to join Avery's crew and take him the marina. The two pirates quickly dispatched of the crew onboard a marine vessel, stealing it, unaware that the ship itself was a prototype of a powerful new type of marine vessel.Boatjack: Avery and Arukana steal a marine vessel on Karakuri Island. The Wrong Ship The crew continued their journey through the Grand Line, where they were suddenly attacked by the Brawler Pirates, their captain having mistaken their ship for a marine vessel. However, the misunderstanding was quickly cleared up, and Avery decided to show the captain, Ryusei Remilia, around the ship. However, she soon reacted negatively to Avery's advances and attacked him. Sunshine, deeming Remilia to strong for Avery to defeat at the time, forced Remilia off of the ship. However, the two crews bid farewell to each other rather favorably.The Brawling Beauty: The Everything Pirates have a run-in with the Brawler Pirates. The Drunken Archer The Everything Pirates soon found themselves encountering a strange raft floating near their ship. After bringing it aboard, they realized that the person aboard was a woman, who proceeded to use their facilities (taking a bath and brushing her teeth), before introducing herself as Yoichi. After some coaxing, she ultimately decided to join the crew.Castaway: Yoichi joins the Everything Pirates. Making Some Moves The Everything Pirates later made an attack on a marine prisoner transport vessel, with the intention of recruiting the criminals into the crew. The raid proved successful, recruiting all of the liberated criminals, including Kiato Taira.Understaffed: The Everything Pirates attack a marine prisoner transport in order to recruit the prisoners into the crew. I Can Give you Everything The crew soon made landfall on Kyuka Island to gather supplies. Avery soon encountered Seizawa and Brooke Shephard, besting them in combat and convincing them to join the crew. They then robbed Kyuka Island of all its supplies and fled the island.It's Not Nice to Steal: The Everything Pirates make landfall on Kyuka Island. I'm Goin' Down! The Everything Pirates soon had an issue with morale, with some wanting to give up on their adventure. This mentality even had an effect on Avery, who found himself depressed as well. In order to regain their morale, the crew sailed to Vira to recruit Black D. Seth as the crew's musician. While the physical trial Avery needed to go through was difficult, involving powering through Seth's Zushi Zushi no Mi, he did manage to convince the musician to join the crew.Magical Musician: Avery meets Black D. Seth to recruit him into his crew. References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Everything Pirates